


Cross the line

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, aimiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is sick and Aiba comes over to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross the line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



> my 3rd fic for the rainbowfilling XD for the prompt : UNEXPECTED VISIT

He thought he heard someone called his name as he opened his eyes and tried blinking the sleepiness away, groaning miserably when the voice is followed with the sound similar to those he usually heard from construction sites; he groaned and unconsciously reached up to massage his throbbing temple, and resisting the urge to yell at the same time.

So the headache didn’t go away even after he’d slept it off, curling further into the sheets when the drilling sounds resumed; he felt like throwing up and he noticed he’s shivering like crazy, goose bumps breaking across his skin as he absently slapped his palm over his forehead and winced.

“That’s right, you have a fever,” someone announced from the doorway and Nino tried his best to shift just enough so he could properly squint at the intruder. “You know, fever? Or are you still pretty much dead to know what that means?” the man followed, obviously grinning even though Nino couldn’t actually see him. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

What he wanted was for the other man to shut up, but he was too busy trying not to die at the sudden dizziness when he finally opened his eyes enough to focus his gaze on the clock sitting on top of his bedside table.

He flipped over and suddenly felt like his back was about to crack in half. “Fuck, that hurts!” he whined, his back complaining just as much, so he did his best to stay as still as possible, while wheezing like an old man.   

The intruder chuckled and he sounded a lot nearer than he previously was. “It’s probably because you slept in the wrong way again… how many times do we have to tell you that you should either lie on your back or on your side, and not curl onto yourself like a newly-cooked shrimp,”

He tried very hard not to comment on that, and it wasn’t just because he was in pain or close to dying that he thought that keeping his mouth shut for any unnecessary comeback was what would keep him alive, but because for one, he didn’t remember even bringing anyone home with him the night before – much more taking a bandmate home who sounded exactly like Aiba.

… And comparing him to a freaking shrimp, off all things.

“Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?” he muttered around another half-uttered curse, because his back decided it warranted more than his pretty expensive orthopedic memory foam mattress to keep it satisfy as it throbbed and ached more than it should. “Damn fucking piece of –“ he gritted under his breath when the other man gently plopped himself beside him and poked him softly on the shoulder.

“Is it painful here too?” he asked, and Nino resisted the urge to cry this time; “Umm, do you think you need to go to the hospital?” the man asked, and he at least sounded genuinely worried.

“What I need is for you to get the fuck away from me,” he muttered miserably and scowling as he did so; Aiba gently prodded him to move on his side (which he really didn’t want to since his back was really killing him), and promptly rubbed his lower back ever so gently. “Ugh, t-there – fuck, that really hurts,” he moaned, burying his face into one of his pillows as Aiba continued rubbing his back.

“What a baby,” Aiba said, quickly moving away when he all but swung his free arm with hopes of hitting Aiba on the face (which only made him wince even more); “Should I go get you something for the pain? Are you still keeping your meds on the same place?”

He snorted. “I’m not invalid, Idiot-chan,” he grumbled half-heartedly into the pillow, but otherwise grateful that Aiba was here to make sure he’s not dying today. “J-Just… I’ll do that myself later,” he muttered instead.

“So stubborn,” Aiba countered, “You know you don’t even have to tell me, since I’m already volunteering; you’re in pain, and the least you can do is to tell me where the damn medicines are so I can go and get them,”

He grumbled something incoherent under his breath, then, “I’m fine. Why are you here anyway?” 

Aiba’s fingers moved from his lower back up to his shoulders. “Filming finished late and I was worried about you,”

He grimaced. “I don’t know what the relevance between the two is, but it still doesn’t answer my question why you’re here; did I leave my front door open? Did I unconsciously call you to come over?”

“No, and no,” Aiba replied, fingers still moving across his shoulders; “I was the one calling you since yesterday but you weren’t answering, so I thought I’d better come over to check on you,”

He huffed. “ – ‘am not dying or anything,”

“But you’re in pain,” Aiba insisted, “ – and I was worried,”

“I’m not your fucking housewife,” he mumbled, feeling a bit more grateful than he would have dared admit; “ – so I refuse to be treated as such,”

Aiba pinched him on the butt as his means of retaliation and he would have swung his fist to hit Aiba again if it wasn’t for the fact that Aiba’s long arm was settling around his waist, before he was being tugged back against Aiba’s chest. “It would be awesome to have you as a wife, though,” Aiba grumbled once he’s settled comfortably behind him, keeping one arm around his middle and the other he snuggled under his head.

Nino felt mildly shocked. “What?! What are you even saying? Are you drunk?”

Aiba grinned into his neck and pulled him closer. “I’m sleepy. Can I sleep here?”

“As if I have the strength to kick you out,” he muttered, shivering a little and smiling when Aiba took that as a hint to pull the blanket over them both. “ – coz if I did, you won’t even –“

“Sleep now, talk later,” Aiba mumbled sleepily, dropping a soft kiss against the back of his nape. He shivered again. “Still cold?”

“Shut up,”

“Hmm,”

He grabbed at Aiba’s hand, tangling their fingers together. Aiba’s hands were warm, his body even warmer and Nino felt himself relaxed without meaning to. He’s still sick and he guessed he could pass this off as something they could both forget come morning, (not that he’s planning on bringing this one up just to embarrass Aiba in front of their other friends) something that they could both pass of as a joke; besides, he wasn’t the one who came barging into the other’s apartment and acting all wife-like all of a sudden.

“Go to sleep, moron,”

Aiba curled around him, murmuring sleepy words through his hair. And then he was hit with the sudden realization that he didn’t mind being so close like this to Aiba, like he could sleep and wake up with the older man holding him like this and it would be fine.

“Oh _crap_ ,” he muttered.

 

 


End file.
